


You Are My Sunshine

by ami_ven



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Not every cloud has a silver lining, you know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "cynicism"

“Not every cloud has a silver lining, you know,” said Mick, scowling. “Some of ‘em are just rain.”

“Maybe,” Ray allowed. “But rain can be good, too. It lets things grow.”

“It must be _exhausting_ to be such a damn ray of sunshine all the time.”

The scientist grinned. “Well, it is my name.”

“It’s exhausting just listening to you,” Mick grumbled. “You don’t get your hopes up, you don’t have so far to fall.”

“Poetic,” said Ray, dryly. “Maybe I’ll just have to take all my optimism someplace else…”

Mick pulled him in for a kiss, “Don’t you dare.”

THE END


End file.
